


Oblivious

by ProtoDan



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Besotted Yasuo, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fashionista Cass, Fluff, Marriage of Convenience, Marriage of Marriage, Oblivious Katarina, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoDan/pseuds/ProtoDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "when did Kat stop being a fucking moron and realise that she's got the feelings? science needs to know"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KathrynShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynShadow/gifts).



Yasuo rubs Kat's bare back in slow circles, rough hands firm and soothing on her skin. She lets out a faint sigh of contentment, burying her face deeper into the pillow. 

"Any further and you'll melt into the mattress, kitten," Yasuo laughs, one hand migrating to the nape of her neck. His thumb presses against her spine, eliciting another happy sigh from Katarina. 

"Doesn't sound so bad," she mumbles, sounding slightly drunk even in her own ears. Yasuo chuckles.

"I'd much rather have a pretty lover than a set of mattresses," he says, leaning down to kiss the space between her shoulder blades.

"Mm, you and me both." Kat rolls onto her back, feeling sleepy and intoxicated. 

Yasuo kisses her mouth, tongue running along her lower lip. A small, satisfied hum rumbles in her throat, and she nips at his lip. Her fingers curl in his undone hair, nails scraping over his scalp. He moans into her mouth and hooks a leg over Kat's hip and rests atop her until she can feel his heartbeat against her own chest. 

"You're awfully snuggly today," Kat murmurs with a smile. "Why the special treatment?"

"You were away for a week, kitten," Yasuo points out. He kisses her again. "Missed you."

Slightly flustered without knowing why, Kat turns her head. "It was only a week, you sentimental baby."

Yasuo laughs. "I suppose so," he says, nuzzling her neck. "I'd still like to give you a welcome home present, though." 

"Oh?" Kat replies, arching one eyebrow. 

He kisses a line from the hollow of her throat to her navel. When his nose brushes the trail of hair below her hips, Yasuo looks up and grins. Katarina feels something in her gut... flutter. Confused and turned on, she opens her legs for him.

"If you _insist,_ " she says with mock resignation.

That clever tongue flicks over her lips and Kat yelps more loudly than she would ever admit.

\--

She comes home tired, sweating, and splattered with someone else's blood. Just another Tuesday.

Talon glances sidelong at her from the hallway, the faintest of smiles dancing on his lips--his equivalent of a running embrace and a kiss on the cheek. Kat pulls him into a hug just to piss him off.

"Eugh," he says, pulling a face. "You couldn't take a bath first?"

"Nope, too happy to see you, brother," Katarina replies brightly, pressing a big, obnoxious kiss to his cheek.

"I hate you," Talon mutters, turning his head away.

"Love you, Bertrand," she says, grinning wide.

Talon is just about to open his mouth in retort when a voice rings down the hall. " _Bertrand!?_ "

"Oh, your future husband is here," Talon says, pressing his lips into a line.

"He's a bedroom companion," Kat corrects, smacking her brother's shoulder. "Nothing more."

Talon arches an eyebrow. "Your courtesan, then."

"I heard that!" Yasuo shouts. " _Bertrand!_ "

Wrinkling his nose, Talon turns to go. "You two are perfect for each other," he says with a snort. "Clean up after yourselves this time," he calls over his shoulder. "I don't even want to think about the things I had to wipe off the tables last week."

Kat flushes crimson. She would make some sort of witty reply, but her mouth really does not want to open now. By the time she can think of anything that isn't embarrassed babble, Talon is long gone, out on another month-long search for their father.

"Does he know that was just soup?" calls Yasuo.

"Probably, but /still./" Kat pulls a face, even though she knows Yas won't see it. "Gross."

Yasuo laughs. He rounds a corner, eyes a-glimmer. Katarina's heart does a confused somersault before she even registers his flour-bleached hair and apron. 

"Were you... baking?" Kat asks incredulously.

He grins and kisses her, smearing her face with flour. "That I was. Welcome back, kitty cat."

Kat shoves Yas playfully before kissing him back. "Didn't know that was part of your skill set," she teases.

"I'm learning," Yasuo says, laughing. "How will I ever be future husband material if I can't cook? ...Things without liquor, anyway,"

Kat laughs aloud. "I wouldn't complain if you cooked liquor," she says. ...shit, that sounded better in her head. What is wrong with her lately?

\--

"You know," Yasuo says, tone surprisingly nonchalant considering he's currently thrusting into Kat with vigor, "I've been in your home for the past year."

"Has it--ah--really been so long?" Kat replies. How long have they been engaging in casual conversation during lovemaking, anyway?

"A year today," he says into her neck. He kisses her heated skin, teeth scraping her throat. "If we keep this up much longer, people might suspect--" Yasuo interrupts himself with a moan.

"Suspect you're an Ionian spy?" Kat finishes. "Cass says some already do."

Yasuo frowns slightly, and Kat can't tell if he's concerned, concentrating, or about to reach orgasm. There are still some mysteries to her samurai, it seems. "I was going to say 'suspect we might be married', but that's a fair point."

Kat laughs as she hooks her ankles at the small of his back, and something in her chest tingles at the word "married." Must be the sex, she thinks.

"I don't miss Ionia," Yasuo says quietly.

"What does that have to do with it?" Kat asks, raising an eyebrow--or at least trying to.

"I thought I would by now," he says, shrugging as he thrusts. "I actually like it here."

"Yeah?" Kat rocks onto him, a faint sound escaping her throat. "Ah..."

Yasuo grins, moving just a little faster. "I could become a citizen," he says.

"Are we actually talking about immigration--fuck--right now?" Kat asks breathlessly, laughing.

"I was thinking more--along the lines--" Yasuo groans, hips shaking against her. "--of marriage."

Kat moves one hand from his neck to the crux of her legs. She knows when he's getting close, and she's quite fond of trying to come together. Trying to process what he's saying while she frantically fingers her clit is kind of difficult, however.

"Kat," Yasuo gasps, burying his face in her breasts. "Katarina--"

"Yasuo," she moans in reply.

"Katarina, will you marry me?" 

Light, hot and white and blinding, flashes across Kat's vision, and she lets out a cry. "Yes!" she shrieks, and even she isn't sure if it's an answer or a jubilation.

\--

As strange as it seems even in her own head, Kat actually rather enjoys making Yasuo's breakfast. He's still out cold on their-- _her_ \--bed, hogging the blankets and space, and she wants to surprise him. Call it an anniversary present--of him living under the du Couteau roof, that is.

Eggs, sausage, spiced potatoes, a steak to split between them. Noxian breakfast at its finest. (Because really, what kind of breakfast doesn't have at least two kinds of meat in it?) 

The smell wakes him up before Kat can even tap his shoulder. Eyes half closed, Yasuo fumbles around in an attempt to reach for the food. Kat snickers, resting the tray on his belly.

"Rise and shine," she says, sliding into bed next to him. 

"Mmm," Yasuo responds, nose twitching at the smells like a curious rat. He grabs a sausage and takes a bite. "Thanks, kitty cat," he says around the meat.

"Don't mention it." Kat smiles down at him, idly playing with his hair as he eats. "You're cute when you first wake up," she murmurs.

Yasuo makes a small noise through his food, and Kat is pretty sure he's smiling. She tears apart the steak with her hands, placing one half back on his plate as she devours hers. 

Her cheeks are chipmunked with steak when Yasuo kisses her. It's silly, undignified, and Kat has no idea why he would pick the moment she looks least kissable to cup the back of her head and share the taste of his potatoes. It genuinely makes no sense to her, and it makes her heart do stupid things. 

"Love you," he says, smiling warmly against her lips.

Oh.

\--

Cassiopeia swishes her tail thoughtfully. "The green suits you," she says eventually, flicking her tongue. "Brings out your eyes."

Katarina spins experimentally and watches the skirt swoosh around her heels. She picked it because of the cut of the blouse, but Cass has a point too. "Think he'll like it?" she asks.

"Sister, with how it frames your... attributes," Cass says, gesturing to Kat's chest, "the poor boy will be dead of joy the moment he sees you in it."

Kat snickers. She admires herself in the mirror, turning this way and that.

"You sure this is a matter of providing him asylum?" Cass asks with a grin.

"There's also public image to think of," Kat says defensively. "If someone of our stature gets married without any ceremony at all there are bound to be rumors."

Cassiopeia nods knowingly, but there is a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"And before you even think to ask, _no._  No babies. I am child-free." Katarina shudders a little. "As if I could handle being weighed down like that for nine months."

"You know I can't continue the family line," Cass says, voice gentle but serious. "Bertrand certainly can't, even if he did father children."

Kat sighs. "I know that. Just... not _now._ " Cass pats her shoulder. "Though the idea of Talon of all people settling down with his own brats is absolutely hilarious."

\--

The temple isn't exactly crowded--a few Noxian noblemen, some of Papa's old army colleagues, godsdamned Darius and his Demacian dildo-slash-sentient-growth--but it's enough to make Kat squirm a little. If she had had her way, this would be a completely private ceremony between her, Yasuo, a priest, and maybe her siblings if they asked nicely. But no, they had to have a Wedding. With /guests./

Cassiopeia squeezes Kat's hand. "Just a few vows and prayers, then a little party, and it will all be done with. I'll get Bertrand drunk for you."

Kat snickers a little despite herself. "Thank you, sister."

Cass holds her hand all the way to the grand altar, bowing to the priest and making her declaration as next of kin that their families were to join. The priest--a shaven, turtlish man with buck teeth--bows back, kissing Cassiopeia's hand. Her part complete, Cass walks away to sit down beside Talon, who looks just as uncomfortable as Katarina feels.

Kat fidgets in place. Yasuo hasn't entered the hall yet. Has he somehow forgotten? Is he hungover? The priest, sensing her anxiety, rests a hand on her shoulder and murmurs a prayer of peace. 

"My sons are merely preparing his spirit for your matrimony," he says gently. "All is well."

  
_Ye gods, that sounds like he's being exorcised of a demon._  The mental image does not help her relax.

From the back of the hall, a prayer chant builds--slow and somewhat soothing. Kat forces herself to focus on the rhythm of it, to let it calm her. The ancient words have a sleepy sort of cadence to them, like a foreign lullaby. She thinks of Yasuo's nighttime fluting and closes her eyes.

A hand intertwines with Kat's, squeezing her fingers gently. When she opens her eyes, Yasuo is there, a nervous smile tugging at his lips. 

He's shaved his face. Kat finds herself already missing the scruff a little. The priests and acolytes dressed him in ceremonial armor, blue-grey iron to complement the green of her gown. He looks... regal, she thinks, feeling an inexplicable rush of heat to her cheeks. (His hair is, as always, still an utter mess.)

Yasuo touches his forehead to hers, murmuring something in his mother language. "Thank you," he whispers in the common tongue. He is smiling.

"Why?" Kat whispers back. 

The priest begins to pray. "For everything," Yasuo says, and kisses the tip of her nose.

Katarina bites her lip and squeezes his hand, unable to consciously think of a reply. "I think I love you," spills from her lips regardless, as natural and startling as a sneeze.

Yasuo blinks. His eyes go wide, and she can see he's trying to bite back the most idiotic grin in the universe.

The priest rests his hands on the crowns of their heads. His prayer increases in intensity. Katarina joins in, followed by a stammering Yasuo. They are pledging themselves to one another now, she knows, despite much of the ceremony being spoken in a language no longer used by the common folk. A thrill rushes through her.

"Now go forth in joy and peace, being joined together as one, and may your years be long and prosperous," proclaims the priest, beaming. He clasps his hands. "The gods smile upon your union, my children. Embrace and rejoice."

Yasuo moves like a tight spring, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply. Kat responds in kind, throwing her arms about his neck. Were it not for their audience, she would make love to him on the spot.

\--

Talon, true to Cass's promise, is embarrassingly drunk by the time Kat and Yasuo reach the celebration hall. Watching him dance is more than a little painful. Yasuo is laughing aloud from his belly, shoulders shaking. Kat watches him, her chest feeling warm and full.

When it comes time to feast, Yasuo spoons food into her mouth before kissing her. He tips a glass of wine past her lips and kisses her again. Every opportunity he has to kiss her, he takes. Talon makes a motion as if to vomit from across the table; they both ignore him.

Toasts are proclaimed, congratulating the newlyweds and celebrating their deep love. Even Darius says a word or two--as if anyone expects him to say anything more--drinking to the marriage while Garen looks on with sheep's eyes. Katarina thanks them all one by one, her past stage fright forgotten. (She can't quite bring herself to admit that she only realized her own love twenty minutes ago.)

Cassiopeia embraces her new brother enthusiastically, perhaps squeezing a bit harder than necessary.

"Demacian weddings are _much_  more boisterous affairs," Katarina hears from down the table.

"I have no doubt."

She snickers. Yasuo's nose crinkles when he laughs, she notices. How much has she missed of him in her determination to be an idiot, anyway? Kat laughs at herself now, silently vowing to miss nothing more from now on.

The scar across his nose crinkles too. He's... adorable. Kat can't resist pressing a kiss to that handsome scar. Yasuo smiles wide, kissing just above her eyebrow.

"Boys love the scars," Kat says with a tipsy giggle. "'S what Papa always said."

"This one certainly does," Yasuo agrees. "I'm also rather fond of the face it rests on."

Katarina smiles, bumping her head against his shoulder and resting there. "You wear our armor well," she says, tracing patterns on his breastplate. "Very dashing."

Yasuo is also adorable when he blushes too, she thinks. "You should see Ionian wedding clothes," he replies. 

"I would love to," Kat says. She grins, and to her credit, it's only slightly evil. "I'd especially like to see you out of them."

Yasuo licks his lips and flashes a grin as well. "All in good time, kitty."

 

It's another few hours before they manage to peel away from the celebration--Garen approaches them to smugly remind Kat of his part in their union as her drinking partner, and it takes Darius dragging him away by his necktie to get rid of him. 

Cass wisely shoos away anyone who might want to visit the du Couteau house and sending Talon away for a few late-night stabbings, leaving the whole estate to Katarina and her new husband. The place has never seemed quieter to her than it is now--the sparse cleaning staff have been  sent home for the next three days, and her siblings are gods knows where. Although the silence is certainly welcome, Kat is determined not to let it last long. Newlywed and freshly in love... no, tonight is not a night for quiet.

"I never had the chance to tell you how lovely you are in that dress, kitten," Yasuo says as he pulls her out of it. "It brings out your eyes so well."

"Perhaps I'll keep it," Kat says with a wide grin. "For special occasions."

Yasuo mirrors her smile. "I'd like that." 

Relieved to be out of the corset, Kat works at getting Yasuo out of his own trappings. His armor she places gently on a table, not wanting to damage it or the floor. The softer things she casts quickly aside, tugging him free so her hands can roam his scarred body.

He's beautiful, she thinks. Attractive, yes, she's known that since she first laid eyes on him, but... now, seeing Yasuo look on her with absolute devotion in those bright eyes, Katarina is struck dumb by his beauty. He smiles, and she feels as if he could grow a garden in her soul. 

Yasuo interrupts her besotted musings with a kiss, slow and deep and tender. His fingers tangle in her hair as his other hand trails down her belly and between her legs. He tastes of fine wine and far-off lands and adventure. 

"I love you," she whispers into his mouth, and he trembles against her. "I love you," she says again as she pushes him to the bed.

"I feel I've loved you since we met," he says, a breathless grin splitting his face.

Katarina straddles his bare thighs, tugging him into another kiss. He responds enthusiastically, pulling her down with him so they are both lying down on the mattress.  She shifts, allowing him to get comfortable, scattering little kisses over his face while he adjusts himself.

"I've loved you awhile, I think," Kat says, reaching between their bodies to stroke him slowly. "Not really sure," she admits. When the only reply Yasuo can manage is a slightly strangled moan, she grins. "Guess it doesn't really matter, though, hmm?"

Yasuo trembles and shakes his head.

Kat bites her lip, still grinning. She shifts against him, kissing him once more. "I love you," she says softly, and sits up.

"I love you too, kitty," Yasuo says, resting his hands on her hips.

"I love you," Kat says again. "I love you, and I was an idiot for not figuring it out sooner."

"All's well that ends--" Yasuo cuts himself off with a groan as Katarina guides him into herself. "--w-well," he gasps.

Katarina makes a small, rather smug noise of agreement as she pushes him inside. "I'll just--keep saying it. Make up for lost time." She pushes her hair back behind her ear and begins to move. Yasuo is a mess of grins and grunts beneath her, but he does his best to touch her to her liking in reply. 

"I love you," she says again, voice trailing into a wordless moan when he starts to knead her breasts.

"Gods," Yasuo breathes out, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that."

Kat isn't sure if he means the pledge of affection or the sounds of her lust or both. She also isn't sure she cares at the moment, because Yasuo is moving beneath her, hands wandering downward to grip her hips as he thrusts into her warmth.

" _Gods,_ " Yasuo says again. "Gods, Kat, I want to kiss you."

Katarina grins, gasps, tries to think of a witty response--or anything coherent at all--and settles for a yelp. She decides instead to focus on the current maelstrom of sensation whirling through her body, at the electricity and the fire shooting across her skin at his touches. She moans, and Yasuo moves one hand to the crux of her legs.

"I love you, Katarina," Yasuo says, his voice soft and breathless, and she comes undone.

Her entire being coils inward, pulsing and pulsing and fiery and trembling until it isn't, until she can finally open her eyes again and feel Yasuo shuddering beneath her, and she notices the tension in his taut stomach and wonders how he's still going. His hips jerk, and she yelps, tensing around him. Yasuo moans loudly, brow scrunched and eyes screwed shut.

Katarina leans forward, kisses him deeply, hungrily. She clenches intentionally around his length, bites at his lip. "I love you too," she whispers, and he cries out.

 

Yasuo is quick to succumb to slumber, back pressed to Kat's chest. He is so terribly, wonderfully warm against her. Her arms are wrapped about his waist, her face buried between his shoulders. His hair tickles his nose.

Yes, she thinks. This is most certainly something she could do for the rest of their lives.


End file.
